


Questionable Career Path

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Golly soulmate AU where anything your soulmate loses ends up in your possession.





	Questionable Career Path

“I’ll go to the morgue.” Gail raised her hand as Sam asked for volunteers. “Never too late to learn about medical jurisprudence.” She said as the brunette forensic pathologist looked up and smiled at her.

* * *

After a few weeks of getting to know each other, and Holly solidifying her spot at the top of Gail’s chart of people she could tolerate, the brunette was invited to join their (Dov’s) trivia team at the Black Penny.

“Holly! Finally! We need someone smart to help us!” Dov said excitedly as she walked over to their table, everyone else a few drinks in already.

“Hey!” Gail said, wholeheartedly offended as she smacked Dov’s shoulder and then glared at Holly when she heard a snort from the brunette.

“Please, Gail. You hate trivia and you know it. You don’t even listen to the questions.” Dov responded as Chris nodded along.

“Why would I? They’re ruining my perfectly good scotch.” She retorted, scooting closer to Holly as the brunette sat down.

“You want a drink, Hol?” She asked more quietly, once the group returned to talking amongst themselves.

“Yes, please. I’ll have what you’re having.” She said, patting Gail’s thigh as the blonde nodded and went to the bar, careful not to offer to get anything for anyone else.

The two had been getting consistently closer, but had not taken the plunge and gone out on a date yet, though Gail was starting to really question just how much she enjoyed Holly’s company and the brunette in general.

When the blonde made her way back to the table she chimed in on the conversation quickly as Dov was talking about his soulmate yet again.

“She lost another instruction guide to a new game she must’ve bought.” He said proudly as Gail fake gagged.

Holly thanked her for the drink, grabbing it with one hand, while lightly tapping Gail’s thigh with her other hand.

“Be nice! I think it’s sweet.”

“You would, lunchbox.”

* * *

Whenever someone lost something that remained lost for more than 24 hours, the object was deposited in their soulmate’s room somewhere-usually on a desk or bed. The soulmate was allowed to get rid of the objects, but most people kept their soulmate’s belongings for when they finally met. For the most part, people tried not to lose too much because there was no telling how long it would be before you got it back. Everyone managed to lose something, whether big or small, and if anyone ever lost an article with their name on it, like a license, it stayed lost forever and never reached their soulmate.

* * *

“It’s better than what poor Gail’s soulmate must have at his house.” Dov fired back.

“What, my will to play this trivia game?” She said as Chris laughed happily, Holly sitting next to her with a smirk, shaking her head.

“That and about five pairs of handcuffs since I’ve known you.” Chris spoke up as Dov raised his bottle in agreement.

“Oh, they’ll have many more pairs than that, Christopher. I’ve been misplacing handcuffs since I was a young Peck.” Gail retorted, Holly pleasantly surprised to hear the lack of pronoun she responded with.

“Have you really?” Holly asked, pushing the glasses up further on her nose.

“Sure have. My parents are both cops, so I’ve possessed-and sometimes lost-my pair of handcuffs since I was probably 8 years old.”

“I still don’t understand how you lose them so often.” Dov said with the shrug of his shoulders.

“Eh, whatever. There’s always more and someone around will also have handcuffs. It’s not like I try to lose them though. Sometimes they get caught on things and I don’t know they’re gone until later. I’m sure my soulmate also has about 80 hair ties and my really nice black leather boots that I lost last year.”

“How did you lose both boots?” Holly asked with a grin.

“Don’t ask.” Chris added, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

“There may have been a drunken scene somewhere. But hey, I managed to keep my half-dozen donuts that night. So who is the real winner?”

“Peck will never lose food.” Dov said with a snort.

“It could be hour 23 and I’ll still be looking for those Cheez-It’s.” Gail confirmed as everyone chuckled.

“If only she did the same for poor Tippy.” Andy added from across the table.

“Don’t you dare.” Gail said, somewhat seriously.

“Who is Tippy?” Dov asked as Holly just began shaking her head.

“I think the correct word would be ‘was.’ Who was Tippy, Gail?” Andy goaded her on, smiling as the blonde flipped her off readily.

“Since you seem so interested in her, why don’t you talk about the great Tippy.” The shortest officer bit back as Andy just continued to smile at her.

“Tippy was Gail’s hamster when she was like 12 years old. She let her out one day and then forgot she had let her out.”

“I was 12!”

“You probably did it on purpose!” Chris exclaimed as everyone burst into laughter.

“Listen, that bastard bit me, it’s not like I followed around after her whenever she was out of her cage. But then it was dinner time and I forgot about her.” The blue-eyed woman shrugged as she brought her drink to her mouth.

“Gail! You’re too much.” Holly spoke softly, only fondness in her voice.

* * *

Another four days passed before the two were both free and able to make plans with each other.

They had decided to do a dinner and movie night, which Holly had offered her house up to. As Gail knocked on the door at 7:02pm, she got suddenly more nervous as her feelings for Holly had been intensifying over the past few weeks that they’d gotten to know each other more.

“Gail, hey! Come on in. Dinner is just finishing up in the oven. Can we talk for a minute though first?” Holly spewed out quickly as soon as she opened the door.

“Holly, hi. Sure thing.” The officer walked in, took off her jacket, and then set the bottle of scotch on the kitchen island. “What’s up?”

“It might be easier for me to just show you, if that’s okay?” The brunette asked softly, pushing up her glasses slowly.

“Lead the way, Hol.” Gail added with a quirk of her head as she followed Holly to her office.

“So I’d kind of had an inkling, but it was confirmed the other night. I just wanted to show you some things I’ve found over the years.” Holly said smoothly as she looked away from Gail’s gorgeous blue eyes and picked up the box that was on the floor, putting it on her desk.

“Holly.” Gail whispered suddenly, her heart pounding.

“I think you’ll recognize some of these things.” The brunette said with a smirk as she pulled out at least 8 different pairs of handcuffs, most of them silver, but the occasional black one interspersed.

The blonde stepped forward quietly, grabbing one of the pairs in her hand before stepping closer to the box to see multiple hair ties everywhere, her beloved boots, and a rogue bottle of blonde hair dye that she’d also lost in a drunken adventure.

“I was hoping it was you.” The blonde said softly as she set the handcuffs back down and shrugged as tears filled her eyes, able to be honest with herself for the first time.

“It’s me.” The brunette said back happily as she stepped forward, opening her arms to embrace Gail as the shorter woman walked into her body firmly, wrapping her arms around Holly tightly.

“Can I kiss you, Holly?” She asked nervously after about a minute and a half of hugging.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” The forensic pathologist said jokingly, though somewhat serious.

Gail just shook her head with a smile as she gently placed her hands on Holly’s cheeks and connected their lips for the first time.

“So that’s what that’s supposed to feel like, huh?” The blonde said once they’d broken apart, Holly smiling sweetly as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

“Did you think it was me before that night in the Black Penny?” Gail asked curiously as they were sat down eating dinner.

“I had hoped it was. And I think I kind of knew, but I didn’t know for sure. Let me tell you, when I met you it finally occurred to me that maybe my soulmate was a police officer instead of a prostitute.” The brunette added seriously as Gail barked out a laugh.

“Are you serious? You thought I was a prostitute?”

“Well you lost a lot of handcuffs, Gail.” The taller woman said with a big smile as the woman in front of her just shook her head.

“And I should have known that I was a lesbian when I got that duffle bag you lost like 15 years ago.”

“I forgot about that thing! I lost it on the way back from science camp.” Holly said fondly as Gail smiled at her with a sincere smile.

“Of course you did. It’s in my closet at home.” She said truthfully as Holly looked at her with a smirk.

“I thought I’d left the closet long ago.” She winked as Gail just rolled her eyes.

“Glasses, a few flannels, a nerdy science book, and a cat stuffed animal. Such a lesbian.” The blonde listed everything off without missing a beat.

“Lorraine was the best cuddle buddy. I miss that stuffed animal.”

“Lorraine?” Gail asked as Holly nodded at her. “Well Lorraine has been my faithful companion for nearly 15 years.”

“You still have her? Are you serious?” The brunette perked up even more.

“I sleep with her nearly every night. Don’t repeat that to anyone. I’ll deny it.” Gail said, loving that her soulmate was someone she could be honest and free with, someone who didn’t judge her for being herself.

* * *

“Wait. Did you find Tippy when I was 12?” Gail asked suddenly, sitting up when they were in the middle of their movie and pausing it before turning to look at Holly.

“I called her Daisy. She was amazing. She lived another 2 years after she showed up in my room. Pretty sure she took at least 2 years off my life though-she terrified me when she showed up out of the blue. Thanks for that.”

“Hey, I’m here for you. Would you have enjoyed your life if you thought you had a normal soulmate?”

“Nope. It’s been perfect, I wouldn’t change a thing.” Holly said truthfully as she pulled Gail back into her arms, smiling as the blonde made herself comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to swing by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
